Lamb's Lullaby
by katekate376
Summary: It's Edward's Birthday, and Bella got him a present. Bella/Edward fluff Post Eclipse,pre Breaking dawn Used to be called Edward's Birthday


**Disclaimer- My name is Katie, not Stephanie, so I must not own Twilight. Darn.**

It was Edward's Birthday.

But Edward didn't tell me, Alice was the one who told me in the mix of wedding planning; some one didn't tell me last year.

But of course I wasn't mad at him. I mean, how could I be?

Knowing that I had to get him a present, (I don't care what he says, I'm getting him one.) But finding him the right present proved to be difficult. Any thing I could buy for him, he could too. And I know something like a sexy outfit was out. That would be awkward for the both of us.

But none the less, I found one.

What was going to be fun about this thought was that he didn't know, I knew it was his birthday. And Alice's brain was on wedding planning mode, so it would be a small chance that he would hear that she told me. And her mind was kind of blocked as it was, making sure she didn't think about my wedding dress.

Shutter. Okay, too much talk about weddings. I should really focus on dinner before I burn it.

Edward was coming over after, so we could watch a movie without Alice going crazy over wedding plans. Let's just say she was really happy she got to plan my wedding.

After dinner, Charlie was in the living room watching some 'big' game, and said we could have the TV after the game. He was going to hang out with Billy.

I was almost done washing dishes when there was a knock on the door.

Even thought it's been only an hour since he dropped me off at home, I missed him. As soon as he knocked my heard thumped. I really do love him so much.

Going to get the door, I smiled when I saw my god standing on the porch. He gave me a quick kiss and then stepped in.

"Go sit down, I'm almost finished" I smiled.

"Can i-" he started before I cut him off.

"There isn't enough to need help, now be a good boy and do what I say" I laughed.

"Yes dear" he mocked and walked to the living room.

I finished up washing the dished quickly and went to join him in the living room.

I laughed when I saw him in the love seat with my stuffed lion in his lap.

He had once given me that lion before he went on a hunting trip. He gave it to me to remind me of him.

I had set it on the loveseat this morning when I had brought down his birthday present. His present was now under the loveseat hiding.

I came up bhind him and wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek and yelled, "Happy birthday Edward!"

He smiled, "Thank you"

This caused Charlie to look up from the game and ask, "It's your birthday?"

"Yes" I answered for him, "He is Nineteen" I lied.

"Happy Birthday" Charlie said while turning back to the game. He had tried to like Edward more lately. Although he was a bit annoyed because Renee was ok with it/

Smiling I unwrapped my arms from around him and reached under the chair to get his present.

"I got you something" I smiled.

"Bella-"

"Shh" I put a finger on his lips, holding his present behind my back. "I did this because I wanted too"

He could probably smell it but, I really didn't care.

I pulled the stuffed lamb from behind my back; it had a small bow on its head. I pressed its nose/mouth to his cheek and handed it to him.

He kissed it on the head and looked up at me, his eyes as liquid that could be an ocean of gold. There was so much love and happiness in his eyes. I thought I was about to faint.

"I love it. Thank you" she smiled.

He was about to lean up and kiss me but Charlie started cracking up laughing.

"You got him a stuffed animal?" he laughed harder. "I'm sorry Edward" Charlie said while holding his sides.

I scowled at my father. But then again maybe he was right. I frowned at the thought. Maybe he hated it. Maybe he just was lying to make me feel better.

"Don't be Charlie, I really do love it" Edward replied.

"Really?" I asked, still doubting myself.

"Yes, and it's just like you too. It's soft, it's warm…ish" we laughed at that, "it's delicate. It smells like you" reason why is that I hugged it a few times because it was soft. Though I hugged the lion even more. "Though you do have one thing she doesn't" he held up the lamb and pressed my nose to the lamb's nose.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"My heart" he moved the lamb and looked me in my eyes. There was even more love and happiness in them then before.

I don't know ho long we stayed like that, but apparently Charlie didn't like it, so he purposely dropped an empty glass causing it to break and shatter.

The noise caused me to jump and look over.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

He must have really wanted up to stop looking at each other enough to break a glass.

Sighing, I went to get a dust pan and a broom. He said that he would pick it up later, but I decided to clean it up anyway.

After I was done, I threw it away and came back to the living room. I stopped at the arm of the love seat and sat down on the arm.

"So" I started, turning to him. "Why didn't you tell me last year?"

"I forgot" he smiled.

"You have perfect memory, how could you forget? And your Birthday too?"

"I have celebrated enough Birthdays, I really don't need to celebrate another one" he smiled.

"But it's your birthday!" I complained while falling back on the chair landing on his lap.

"I was a little distracted" he smiled while taping my nose.

"Really?" I asked, smiling.

"Yes" he smiled while leaning in to kiss me.

I got lost in the kiss as I always do. It was a slow passionate kiss, with so much love packed in it, I thought I would die.

The front door slammed, causing me to almost fall out of the loveseat. Looking over, the game wasn't even over yet, but Charlie wasn't in his chair.

Edward smiled, "He got tired of our 'lovey dovy' ness" he laughed and put air quoted on the 'lovey dovy' part.

So we proceeded to watch our movie, the lion in my lap, his lamb in his.

**Sometime during/after Breaking Dawn.**

Edward and I walked into our room to see our lion and lamb sitting side by side on our bed. Smiling, we both continued into our forever together.

**this is my thrid chapter/story today, I'm on a roll :D**

**Please review, i want to know what you think XD  
**


End file.
